legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
E-101 Beta
E-101 Beta "β" (Ｅ－１０１ "ベータ", E - 101 "Bēta") is the second unit in the E-100 Series robotic group created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. E-101 Beta was one of the first E-100 Series robots created, specifically during the time of when Eggman harnessed the power of Chaos. Initially intended to serve onboard the Egg Carrier, Beta lost the position to his "brother" E-102 Gamma. As such, he was discarded by Eggman and upgraded into E-101 Mark II. Appearance :Voice actor: Steve Broadie (English), Tomohisa Aso (Japanese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) Its height is 200cm. (6' 6"), and weight is 1024.256 kg. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) *E-100 Series **E-100 Alpha (brother, destroyed) **E-102 Gamma (brother, destroyed) **E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) **E-104 Epsilon (brother, destroyed) **E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) **E-106 Eta (brother, destroyed) **E-108 Iota (brother, destroyed) **E-109 Kappa (brother, destroyed) **E-110 Lambda (brother, destroyed) **E-113 Xi (brother, destroyed) **E-120 Phi (brother, destroyed) **E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Thomas Jones *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Relic the Pika *Fixit *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite Abilities and Powers Being a model in Dr. Eggman's E-100 series, Beta was built for combat. According to Dr. Eggman, Beta was even more advanced and powerful than E-102 Gamma was. Beta was equipped with small twin cannons ﬁtted to each arm that could fire powerful missiles. He also possessed a Jet Booster that enabled him to slowly hover through the air for a safe landing. Additionally, as shown by his design, Beta could change his body frame when crouching down which let him roll on a set of wheels behind his feet to increase his speed. Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Hovering *Missile generation *Mode switching History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Eggman Empire Category:E-100 Series Category:Deceased